The Moon, The Star, and The Blade
by tiffy-kun823
Summary: The life of Tenten and her ancestors. They have a curse that can be manipulated at any time. Imagine dealing with a curse you didn't even know you had while your boy friend's wedding is right around the corner. FAMILY/ROMANCE/HUMOR/FANGIRLING/GAG!/VIOLENE
1. Marriage

**Four years after Shippuden. Sasuke's back. And all is peaceful. Now time for some good old fashioned story tellin' : With drama, romance, family crap, violence, a perverted villain, and the magic of my far-fetched imagination. Rookies :18. Guy's team :19. All about my gal Tenten. O YAH!**

**:…The Moon, The Star, and The Blade…:**

"Mmm." Tenten shifted in the bed. She sighed and smiled. "Mmm." She then burst into uncontrollable giggles. Is that what happened when one was in love? They acted high most of the time? They stared at their lover when him or her was sleeping? Well one whose never felt love wouldn't know that would they?

Neji, on the other hand tried to tune out the girl's laughter. Resting was his main priority at the moment. He was very busy the next morning with clan affairs, ANBU meetings and pleasing his beloved: let's just say it took a lot of energy. "Please Tenten, go to sleep," Neji groaned. Tenten giggled again. "It's hard to sleep with you right next to me." Neji turned to look at her. "How?"

"Well, once you pleasure me, its hard for me to go to sleep because I'm ready for more," she admitted. Neji smirked. "Is that so?" Tenten nodded excitedly. "Wait till tomorrow." Tenten's jaw dropped. "Bastard."

* * *

The next day around noon Tenten, Sakura, Sasuke and Neji were walking around the village, looking for random things to do. Neji and Sasuke were talking about boring ANBU things. "What's the matter, Sakura. You look tired," Tenten commented. "I am tired," Sakura sighed. "What is it?"

"Some guy I know can let's just say: go all night long. Without breaks!" Sakura said looking at Sasuke. Sasuke rolled his eyes. "Not my fault." Tenten laughed then groaned. "I don't know that feeling. A guy I know says no a lot."

"Lucky you," Sakura said. Neji walked up to Tenten. "I have to go. I'll see you later?" Tenten nodded. He kissed her gentally. "Later." he whispered in her ear. Tenten sighed and giggled. "You've got it bad," Ino said walking toward her. "So does Sakura and Hinata and me."

"Yeah, how is Mr. Lazy?" Sakura asked. "Boring," Ino replied. The three girls talked for a few minutes after deciding to go to the cafe. Once there they chatted some more. But someone evil and jealous was cooking up something evil. **_(Corny. I know)_**

* * *

Clan meetings were the second most boring thing on the planet, right next to educational television. The elders were use to the longs hours of talking about nothing. Neji had memorized the schedule. First alliances, followed by future relationships with forien clans, finaces, and last clan bonds.

Hiashi was on the brink of forcing Neji into marriage, but he was high strung and proud. He thought that the person he was in _love_ with was going to stay forever. He was in the middle of explaining that to him. "You have an obligation to the clan. Marriage will strenthen our alliances," Hiashi said. Hinata, luckily had been excused from the situation. She had decided to give all of her inheiritants to Neji. She would be broken from the clan and that's how she wanted it to be.

Neji on the other hand was not so lucky. He would inheirit the household therefore becoming the leader of the clan. "You need a proper wife with titles," Hiashi explained. "Tenten has a title. And if I'm not mistaken that title has passed through her family since the start of Konoha. She is strong and has the pride that rivals many other noble women."

Hiashi sneered. "She has no last name." Neji sighed. "Should that matter?" This time Hiashi laughed out loud. "How thick headed are you son. No matter, I have already picked a bride for you."

"You did what!?"

"I have picked a bride for you. Don't worry you know this young lady. She has high status. Bring her in please."

"Helloooooo! Neji-kun!!!!" And here starts the evilness of over-addictd fangirls. **_(Which we all hate.)_**

* * *

THE END OF CHAPTER ONE. OH YEAH. NEXT CHAPTER CONTAINS A GIRL FIGHT SO GRAB YOUR POP CORN. (OH YEAH NEJI'S FANGIRL(nAME WILL BE REVEALED LATER) IS THE BIGGEST BITCH THERE IS. SO I DON'T BLAME YOU FOR MENTALLY SLAPPING HER.)


	2. Cursed

Neji looked up at the platnium blond, annoying female. "Lady Kienko," he mumbled. Kienko walked up to Neji, hugged him and kissed his cheek. Neji shot his uncle a glare from hell.

Kienko was fairly pretty and had bright blue eyes. She was about 5'5 and was well formed. Her voice was probaby her worst feature. It was like rubbing your hand on plastic wrap. That caused him faster headaches than his curse mark. "Please excuse me," Neji said. Tenten would be crushed, but he had to tell her now.

* * *

After the cafe Sakura went back to her home with Sasuke and Ino had a date. Since it was only seven o'clock, Tenten decided to visit her grandma, Tentsu. Tenten was named after many people in her family. Even though she had no last name, the women in her family had been known as Konoha's weapon speacialist.

"Grandma!" Tenten called. "Hello child. I wasn't expecting you today," the old woman said. Tenten sat down on the couch next to Tentsu. "How is Neji?" Tentsu asked. "Good," Tenten replied helping herself to a soft mint on the table. They talked for a few minutes. "I have to go. I'm late," Tenten said. "Bye."

On her way back home Tenten bumped into the man she was going to see. "Hey Neji," she said smiling. He avoided her gaze. Tenten caught on to the aura. "What happened?"

"I- I am getting- getting married," he whispered. "What?" Tenten asked angrily. "There was nothing I could do," Neji said. "Yes there was! You could have stood up for what you wanted! Obviously you wanted your uncle to walk all over you!" she shouted. "You know I don't want that," Neji shot. "Fine. If you won't do anything I will," Tenten said.

"You won't change his mind," Neji said.

"Watch me."

* * *

"Excuse me Lord Hyuga," Tenten said. "What is it," Hiashi said rudely. "I don't like how you're forcing Neji in this marriage."

"So?" Hiashi spat. "What do I have to do to get him out of it," Tenten asked on the brink of anger. "Well there is many things. The hardest thing for _you_ to do is get an honorable rank. But you can fight his bride to break the engagemant."

"That's what I'll do," Tenten said. "Fine. The battle will be set for five days from now."

"Thank you."

* * *

In that five day period Tenten trained with her Grandma. "Are you ready?" Tentsu asked. "Yeah," Tenten replied. "Remember to expect the worst," Tentsu reminded. "Wind jutsu," Tenten said. "Also remember that if you get down, she'll think she's won. And as long she's a coward she will kick you. Stay on your guard." Tenten nodded.

"The match is about to start, Tenten," Hinata said. "Okay," Tenten replied. Tenten walked out to the arena. Her opponant was realy thin but pretty. "How dare you think you can stop me from being with my Neji-kun!" she screamed. "It's nothing personal," Tenten said. As if Kienko hadn't heard that she said, "You're nothing but a common whore!"

Tenten hurled a kunai at her. The kunai stopped right as it was about to hit Kienko_. Wind_ _jutsu_. Expecting this Tenten unscheathed her sword Lilac. She charged toward Kienko, cutting some flesh on Kienko's arms. Tenten didn't want to hurt her. Kienko took out a small fan with knives at the ends. Tenten blocked it and aimed for Kienko's right hand.

As the blade, hit pain exploded in Tenten's chest. She gasped in pain. When she tried to attack again, there was a blow in her back. after that she couln't breath. She coughed up blood. "Tenten!"

Tentsu ran to her granddaughter. Blood was pouring from Tenten's chest and back. _No! Not now!_ Tentsu tore open Tenten's shirt. She traced a moon shapped scar in between her breasts. "The Cresant Moon?" Neji appeared at her side. "Is she all right?" he asked. "Get a doctor!" Tentsu commanded.

* * *

"What's happened to her, ma'am?" Neji asked. "It's family related and a very long story," Tentsu mumbled grimly. "We have time," Neji said eagerly. Tentsu sighed. "It started when Konoha was first being founded. There was two geisha sisters named Tsuki, moon and Hoshi, star. They were rivals for power. So, Hoshi gave Tsuki a scar that looked like a star and cursed her. Then Tsuki gave Hoshi a scar that looked like the moon and cursed her."

"They were both able to control those scars but didn't know the extent of it's power. When they both had children they passed on the curse of the moon and star. So when a child in our family is marked with a moon shapped scar and a star shapped scar the person who gave them that scar holds the child's life in thier hands." Tentsu started crying. "I didn't think it would happen to her too! I thought she'd be safe!"

"Why didn't you tell her? Who gave her the scars?" Neji asked angrily. "I don't know who gave her the moon scar, but the star scar was given to her by the same man that killed her mother, sixteen years ago. But how did they know about this. The scrolls that explained the scars went missing-" Tentsu gasped. "Around the same time my daughter, Tenten's mother was killed."

"What was his name?" Neji asked. "Taru and Raito Hyoga."

* * *

"I hate it when my victims are beautiful."

"I hate your victim period."

"Don't be so sour, Temari."

"Look if she hadn't used that reflecting jutsu, I would not be a specter."

"True but now you can get revenge and I can get plesure."

"Will you kill her before I get my turn?"

"Of course not. Don't you trust me."

"Sure."

"It'll be the fall of the Shinao family. And once we're done with her, I'll kill the future Hyuga lord."

"Why?"

"Don't you know Hyogas and Hyugas are sworn enemies. Once we kill his weakness, I'll kill him."

* * *

**_DUM, DUM, DUM. OKAY PRETTY GOOD SO FAR NOW I JUST GOTTA THINK OF SOME DRAMATIC STUFF. PLEASE REVIEW! _**


	3. Kidnapped

_"So which one honey? What movie do want to see. It's your birthday, hun, therefore you pick." Tyame was a lovely woman who loved her daughter more than life. "Hmm, I wanna see The Lion King. I love that movie!" _

_"Good. Let me put it in for you. Okay get up here with Mommy._"_ Tenten crawled up on the bed. "Is Daddy coming?" Tenten asked. "Of course. He's just getting snacks," Tyame assured. After the first song had ended Tyame started to get worried. As she thought of what could be taking so long, there was a crash downstairs._

_There was footsteps approching. "Tenten honey, get in the closet and be very quiet. Don't get out untill I say so," Tyame commanded. She reached for her sword,the Lilac. Two men came inside the room. "Where's the scroll?" one asked. "What scroll?" Tyame lied. The taller one slapped her. "Where is the scroll?" he asked again. "I don't know what you're talking about," Tyame said wiping blood from her mouth._

_Tyame went toward then with her sword. Most of her attacks missed. The two men knocked her to the floor. They started kicking at her and punching her. Tyame couldn't stop them. She screamed and tried to fight, but they were too strong. "Mommy!" The taller one looked at the closet. He walked toward it and looked at the little three year old._

_"Tenten!__ Run! Run away!" The other man kicked Tyame in the stomach. "Listen little one did Mommy tell you about a special scroll?" asked the tall one. "No," Tenten whispered. "Listen woman, tell us where the scroll is or we'll kill the girl." _

_"Don't touch her!" _

_"Tell us where the scroll is!" the tall one yelled. "Never!" Tyame yelled. "Have it your way."_

_The shorter one took out a whip. He pushed Tenten down on her back. "Stop it! Please don't!" Tyame pleaded. The man brought down the whip and hit Tenten's back. He hit it five times untill he felt cold metal pierce his heart. He fell: his body limp. _

_"You killed my father!" The man was enraged. Before she could react, Tyame felt pain and darkness engulf her. _

_"Mommy!" Tenten cried upon hearing a thud. The tall man lept from a window while Tenten crawled to her mother. "Mommy? Mommy, wake up. " An eerie voice laughed. "She will never wake. She's dead."_

_"No."_

_"It's all your fault!"_

_

* * *

_

"No!"

"Tenten wake up!"

"Stop! Please!"

"Tenten stop! Wake up!"

Her eyes bolted open. "Neji!" she cried. He held her tight. "It- It was all my fault," she whispered. "What was?" he asked. "Haha. It was my fault she died," Tenten mumbled. "It's not your fault. She was killed. It's not your fault," he said. He remembered when his father died. He too thought it was his fault. He held her untill she fell asleep. "Please, don't leave," she pleaded. Neji laid down next to her "It's okay. I'm here."

* * *

The next day Tentsu explained the curse to Tenten. "Who gave you the scar on your chest?" Tentsu asked. "A girl named Temari. It happened three years ago," Tenten said. "Why were you fighting her?"

"It was that big war against the Sound. She was on their side," Tenten explained. "I see. They unfortunetly know how to control your curse. But they can only do it once a week. You have time to find them and-"

"Kill them," Tenten finished. "Yes. You must or you'll die," Tentsu said. "What do I to have to live for anymore? The man I love can not be with me, and I'm sick of losing people," Tenten mumbled. "You have to live for your name. Look at me and listen. No woman in our family has ever lived a dishonorable life, and you are not going to be he first!"

"Help me. How can I fight them?" Tenten asked. "Only you know that. But this girl Temari was she strong when you faught her?" Tentsu asked. "Yeah."

"You studied her moves obviously. As for Taru Hyoga, I don't know about his jutsu. They are pobably working together," Tentsu thought outloud. "Yeah."

* * *

"Taru, I'm going to go first. Besides you want her for masculine reasons. If I get done quickly, you can have her all to yourself without my complaining," Temari said. "Okay fine. Have fun."

* * *

It was now night time in Konoha. Most people were sleeping, but Tenten was pacing. She was worried about everything. These past few days have been hell. This was too much going on for one girl. "Worried about me?" Tenten glared at the figure in the window. "Temari."

"Hey. Ready to die." Before Tenten respond she was on her black. She fought to get Temari off of her. She kneed Temari in the stomach. Tenten grabbed for her sword. "Not this time, Weapons Mistress," Temari mimicked. Temari's hand made it's way behind Tenten's neck. After that Tenten just felt darkness.

* * *

"Wake up my darling." _Neji_? Tenten opened her eyes to a silver haired man. "Who-" He put his finger to her lips. "Sshh my dear. Just relax." Tenten's heart was racing. The man kissed her cheek then her jaw. "What are you doing?" He kept on kissing her and bit lightly on her neck. "Stop!"

"Why? Don't you like this?" he asked. "No!" Tenten gasped. His hand was stroking her thigh. "Stop! Please!" He continued to kiss and touch her. She couldn't move. "Stop," she whispered. "What? You only want the Hyuga to do this to you?" He asked. "Yes."

"Too bad."

Tenten screamed.

Temari laughed. _Poor little girl. She won't even last five minutes._

_

* * *

_

**ONE WORD- RAPE! DON'T WORRY THOUGH GOOD STUFF IN TWO MORE CHAPS.**


	4. Escape

* * *

**_SORRY FOR ANY CONFUSION IN CHAP 3 BUT HAHA MEANS MOTHER IN JAPANESE. SORRY!_**

* * *

When Tenten woke up she was hot. There was a throbbing pain in her head. She shifted and felt someone grab her arm. "Where are you going?" Her heart started to race again. Her mind shot back to the night before. She had to get out. She _had _to get out! "Bathroom," she whispered shaking. She walked to the small room and looked at herself in the mirror. She looked horrible. Her hair was deshelved, her bottom lip was cut and so was her cheek. There also was a bruise bellow her left eye.

Wrapping a towel around herself, see climbed out of the small window. She ran far away from the building and found herself in a small village. She ran into a clinic that looked closed. "Do you have a phone I can use?" She asked. An old woman passed her a phone. Tenten dialed the number quickly. A sleepy vioce answered. "Hello?"

"Neji!" she cried happily. "Tenten? Where are you? What's going on?" Neji asked. "I don't know what's going on, but please help me." Tenten started sobbing. "Calm down and tell me where you are."

"What village is this?" Tenten asked the woman. "This village is on the outskirts of the Earth."

"I'm in a village on the outskirts of the Earth country. Neji please hurry," Tenten said. "I will be there as soon as possible. Where will you be?" he asked. "In the clinic," she said. "Okay. I'm coming. Stay calm." Tenten hung up the phone. "Can I stay here for a few hours," she asked the woman. "Sure."

* * *

"Tenten?" Her eyes opened slowly. "Nej-" She saw the silver haired man from before. Tenten ran from the man, but he grabbed her from the back of her neck. She screamed and tried to get out of his grip. He punched her hard in the stomach and in the face. She felt the blood on her lip and other places. "Let her go!"

"Hyuga," Taru said interested. "Let her go. Now!" Neji looked at Taru, hatred burned in eyes. "You get mad when I hit her. You'd probably be furious if you heard about what happened last night." Neji looked at Tenten then back to Taru. "What did you do to her."

"I gave her what you don't," Taru said sadisticly."But she was boring so you can have her back for now. But I will be back for you my dear." With that Taru disappeared.

* * *

Tenten sat still and quiet while Neji cleaned her wounds. She started crying abruptly. "What's the matter?" he asked worried. He knew why she was crying but he was uneasy. Could it be more? "I'm so weak," she said. "You are not weak," he assured. She didn't stop crying. Neji was oddly getting annoyed.

"Calm down! Please stop doubting yourself! You know that you're not weak! So stop! He won't- They- Just please stop crying. I can't stand seeing you cry," Neji said. Tenten wrapped her arms around his neck. She started kissing his neck softly. "I'm sorry," she whispered. "It's fine. Let me finish, please," he said looking at her other cuts. Once he was finished there was a knock on his door. The door opened slowly.

"Neji-kun, I'm- What the hell is she doing here?!" Kienko yelled. "None of your fucking business!" Tenten shot back. "You being in my Neji-kun's room makes it my business! And you're half naked! Neji-kun!" Kienko whined. "We didn't do anything, Kienko," Neji said. "Please leave. Now"

Kienko stomped her foot and folded her arms. "I'm not going anywhere."

"Listen up Kienko. Get the hell out now, before I kick your ass again," Tenten commanded. Kienko left reluctantly. "Where can I sleep? Since you're getting married I'd push it by-" Neji shook his head. "Don't go there. I'm trying to get out of it. We are still together and no one's taking you away from me. I love you," He said sincerely. "I know. I love you too."

* * *

"Grandma! Are you awake?!" Tentsu opened her eyes lazily. "What?" Tenten sat on her grandmother's bed. "I need you to train me. I have the inner strength, sure, but I need the outer strength," Tenten explained. "Fine. I'll help you. Let me get ready."

After a few minutes they stood outside. "First my dear, you must know: you will not get out of this battle unscathed. Your mother hade to do this, I had to do this, my mother Tsuten had to do this. You can die if your not careful. So, you must first learn composture." They sat down on the grass. "Clear your mind of all fears; all worries. Once you are calm you will learn how to fight like our ancestors."

* * *

"Are you ready?"

"Yes."

"Can he hit you?"

"No way."

"Even though he's bigger?"

"He's a lot bigger."

"Even though he's stronger?"

"He's a lot stronger."

"Say it."

"It takes twice as much energy to swing and miss than to swing and hit."

"What do you do?"

"I attack."

"And what do you do once you've attacked?"

"Nothing."

"Why?"

"Because I never stopped attacking."

"Now for the most difficult lesson. We bend the universe to our will but it will only go so far. The maid enters the room. You're distracted and he hits you."

"That's impossible."

"As warriors we must prepare even for the impossible."

"So you're saying-"

"Yes."

"You're laying there. He's standing over. He thinks he's won and as sure as he's a coward he will try to kick you. But since you know this you're smiling inside. You can win this Tenten. Just stay calm."

* * *

**_OH YEAH. NEXT CHAPTER IT'S PAYBACK TIME. TING! LOL REVIEW._**


	5. Victory

**_THIS PART IS BASED FROM THE MOVIE Enough WITH Jennifer Lopez. I RECOMMEND IT. GREAT MOVIE!_**

* * *

Taru walked leisurely into his manor. Once he stepped into his living room the lights flickered off. He walk catiously to his office. "It's me," Tenten said. "Yeah," Taru whispered breathlessly. He rumaged through his drawers, looking for a kunai. "I found it, Taru," Tenten sighed. He went through a different drawer. "Found that one, too. Scared?" Tenten asked mockingly. "Of what," Taru spat. "Well this is the time you decide, whether you're a coward or not. If you wanna run then run," Tenten said. "You're gonna kill me with my kunai?" Taru asked. "I threw them away."

"So someone's here with you?" Taru questioned. There was a long silence. "Nope." She stated. "You're alone?" Taru asked. "Why not." The lights came back on abruptly and Tenten came out of the shadows. "This is what you wanted, right? What you kidnapped me for? The chance to get me alone?" She put up her fists. Taru chuckled. "You wanna fight me? Man to man?"

"Woman Taru," Tenten corrected. "Yeah that's what I meant. Man versus woman. You sure that's fair?" Tenten slapped him and left a mark. "That's not gonna-" Tenten slaped him again. Taru stood up to full height and frowned, clearly annoyed. "As I was saying, that's not gonna do anything,"

"Then what would do it, huh? Are you so much of a coward that you can only hit me when I'm not expecting it." Tenten slaped him twice. Taru clutched his cheek and chuckled. He aimed a punch toward her. but it only hit her forearm. She jumped down the stairs to cease his proximity. "Come on," she taunted. "I don't understand , Tenten. How does this work for you? See, this is clearly planned out. But even if you manage to beat me up, you're not gonna murder me." He got cut off by a blow to the nose."So all you've done is further piss me off!"

"Self defense is not murder," Tenten said. Taru stumbled toward her. "You really think you're gonna kill me, and get away it." He lunged at her but hit his head on the wall. "As I said before, self defense. As aranged in our letters, I'm here to talk about what happened between us," Tenten explained. "What letters? There are no letters," Taru stutered. "Sure there are. In the drawer where your kunai were." Tenten dodged a lamp thrown at her. "You just put your prints all over them. You attack me, I fought back. If something should happen..."

"That doesn't matter. We both know that I only have to hit you one good time and it's over," Taru snarled. He started toward her again. Tenten dodged his various attacks and knocked over a totem. Taru tripped clumsily over it and Tenten kicked him in the face. Blood trickled out of his nose.

"Oh, he bleeds," Tenten mocked smirking. "I've had enough baby. Even if I don't kill you, you'll never see Neji again." Tenten's eyes narrowed. "You never will." Taru grabbed her ancles making her fall. She kicked him in the face again. "I'm confused Taru. Aren't you a man? Huh? Can't you hit me again, even once?" Tenten asked. Taru let out a cry of rage. He shoved her against a wall. His hands went about her throat. Tenten raked his eyes and tried to get out of his grasp. He tightened his grip and Tenten gasped and choked.

"Was it worth it?! All your training? Your practice? It's over baby! It's over!" Tenten brought up her arms and broke his grip. She elbowed him twice and kneed him in the face. When he tried to attack her, she tripped himand he fell forward and hit his head on a table. Tenten panicked and checked his pulse. It was still there. She unscheethed the sword and held it up above his body.

_I can't do this. I can't do this. _Tenten let out a scream of agony and tossed her sword down. Soft sobs escaped her. "I can't do this," She whispered. "I'm not a killer. I'm not him. I-" There was a sharp blow to the back of her head. Taru stood over her and seethed. _Remember this. He's standing over you. He thinks he's won and as sure as he's a coward he will try to kick you. _Tenten's eyes bolted open. She caught his foot and forced him to the floor. She stood up and kicked him in the stomach. She kept kicking him and felt relief with every blow. With one final kick Taru fell off of the balcony. Tenten hurled her sword at him and it went through his chest.

Tenten sighed and started to clean up. She burned his body with a jutsu and tossed his ashes into the sea. She concentrated on a certain chakra. _One down, one to go._

* * *

Temari felt a familar chakra slowly fade away. _So, Taru is dead. _"You will suffer that same fate as him." Temari spun and smirked. "That's what you think. You were weak and you always be weak," Temari mocked. Tenten jumped down from her spot in a tree. "Things are different now. I'm not like I used to be," Tenten mumbled. "Yeah right!" A gust of wind came toward Tenten. She dodged it and took out her sword.

Tenten attacked with speed she had never expirienced before. Every attack she used hit Temari untill it was incredible that she was still breathing. When Tenten was about to land the final blow, she felt a burning pain in her chest and back. She was then lifted off of her feet. Blood exploded from her scars. Tenten let out a scream of pain. "This curse will torture you untill you admit your sins. And since you're so stubborn you might die from it," Temari choked out. Tenten shrieked. "I haven't commited any sins. AHH! No, my only sin is-AHH!- letting guilt control my life. Mom knows I love her; her death wasn't my fault. AHH! It wasn't-AHH!- my FAULT!"

The pain stopped abruptly and Tenten fell to the ground. Tenten turned and looked at Temari. "Thanks. You really helped me," she whispered. "I didn't do it for you. I just didn't want you to die without knowing that you're the better one. And besides there's someone you still have to claim back home. Good luck _Weapons Mistress of Konoha." _With that Temari closed her eyes and died. "Thanks again."

* * *

"Oh! My darling grandchild is home!" Tenten hugged her grandmother tightly. "Yay! My flower of youth is home!!!!" Lee embraced her to the point where she couldn't breath. "Yeah, Lee. I missed you too," Tenten gasped. "Oh yes Neji wanted me to give you this letter." Tenten smiled, but it faded when she saw what it was.

_ You are invited to the marriage of  
Kienko Jitsu and Neji Hyuga  
It will be held at the Hyuga compound on Sunday June 14  
We hope you will be able to attend  
Good Day_

* * *

**_I'M SORT OF IN AN OH NO/YAY! MOMENT. WHAT ABOUT YOU? LOL PLEASE REVIEW_**


	6. Forever

Over the past few days, Tenten has been in turmoil. She thought Neji was a complete bastard for letting his family force him into marriage. "Lee, I swear sometimes Neji has no balls." Lee laughed loudly. "That was mean. Well now that you're single, a lot of people would love to date you. Like me." Tenten looked at him sharply. "What the hell, Lee!"

"I'm just saying. I'm available. So are you going to the wedding." Tenten sighed. "I think I will. I don't want to go, but Neji was my friend before he was my lover. I should be there to support him. We've known each other for so long it would be right for me to be there." Lee suddenly looked very depressed. "Well, I'm not going. One, I can't stand that Kienko girl. She's annoying and her voice irritates everyone-" Tenten gave him a look that said 'Now you know how we feel about you'- "Two, I hate Neji for how much how hurt you. And three, I wasn't invited."

"What! Neji didn't invite you?" Tenten inquired exasperated. "Well, Kienko didn't. Neji tried to convince her to but, that girl is a whiny, little bitch. he apoligized to me when you were out of town." Tenten looked away. Why? To hide her blush. "Lee, will you come with me to the wedding. As my date." Lee gasped and embraced Tenten tightly. "Yes, Tenten! Yes! I will marry you!"

"What!?" Tenten yelled trying to get air. Lee let her go. "I mean I would love to go with you, as a friend." Tenten smiled. "Thanks, Lee." And she hugged Lee. Though she wished she was hugging Neji.

* * *

Later, Tenten felt it was time to offically end her relationship with Neji. When she arrived at the Hyuga Estate, Hanabi was sitting outside. "Hey, kiddo." Hanabi looked up. Her face was stained with tears. "Thank God you're here. Have you come to get Neji back? Say you have." Tenten looked grim. "Accsually, I came to break up with him."

"No! Look ever since the engagment, Neji has been so mean. Just now, he yelled at me for saying I like the color pink. Last week, he lashed out at Hinata for no apparent reason. He's been so mean! I think he's frustrated about not having sex." Tenten's eyes widened. "Hanabi! You're thirteen! What do you kow about sexual frustration." Hanabi thought about her response. "Enough."

Tenten rolled her eyes and walked into the manor. She walked pasted Hinata and they talked for a few minutes. When she got to Neji's room, she made sure that he was alone. He was. She let herself in and saw him standing on his balcony, deep in thought. "Hey," she said. Neji spun around and smiled at her. Before she could respond Neji wrapped his arms around her and crushed his lips against her's.

Tenten tried to push him away, but he was to urgent. And she was to hungry for more. His hands clawed at her shirt. Eventually, it was removed. His lips went to her collarbone and to the tops of her breasts. She moaned deeply and threaded her fingers through his long hair. In a few moments they were both reduced to thier underclothes. He hovered above her on his bed. Her hands traveled from his chest to his abs and lower.

Once they were fully naked, Neji thrusted into her savagly. She gasped at the slight pain. Her arms hooked around his neck to cause deeper penetration. Thier hips moved roughly against each other. It was complete and utter lust. And guilt. There was so much guilt. He wasn't her's anymore. This was improper. It was wrong. This would be thier last memory together. For Neji it might be pleasureful. But for Tenten there would always be the feeling of what might have been. And, of course, there would be the guilt.

They came together, but there was an empty feeling. It was karma. She shouldn't have done this. No one else could make her feel that way. She knew that. But there wouldn't be a them anymore. It would just be the emptiness in her heart. Neji's head sat comfertably on her chest. She played with his hair a little more before slipping out of his bed quietly. When she was done redressing, she started toward the balcony.

"Why are you leaving?" Tenten didn't look back. "We shouldn't have done that, Neji. You're getting married. I can't be with you anymore. I... I won't be with you anymore." Tears streamed down her face. Luckily he couldn't see them. "We had great times together, but it wasn't meant to be."

"No! I love you and I need you."

"You'll be alright. I'll miss you so much. See you on Sunday."

* * *

On Sunday, half the village would be attending the wedding. It was quite annoying, honestly. That so many kiss-ups would be going just to kiss-up. An hour before the wedding, Tenten and Lee sat in her grandmother's living room. Tenten wore a light blue sheer blouse with a floral skirt that was pratically the same color. Lee wore a green skin tight suit and a brown tie.

Tenten had told her grandmother about what happened between she and Neji a few days prior. Tentsu just said to confess her love already. Tenten dissagreed. At that time. During the course of the time till the wedding, Tenten's mind was rapidly changing. "Tenten, are you ready to go?" Lee asked. Tenten nodded. "Lee, do you want to crash a wedding." Lee's eyes widened. "Are you telling me-"

"Yeah Lee. I refuse to let Neji go through with this. He's mine and I'm his, damnit. That Kienko whore can go die already." Lee jumped up and down and screamed at the top of his lungs. "YES! That's the Tenten I know and love!"

They ran out of Tentsu's house and toward the Estate. While they ran it started top rain heavily. Since Tenten's shirt was so flimsy, it was pratically see-through when wet. And since she didn't see the need to where a bra- well you can draw your own conclusions. When the Estate came into view, two men stopped them at the gate. "Where are your invitations?" one asked.

"We forgot them," Lee said noticing the look of annoyance on Tenten's face. "Then you two can go home." Tenten couln't cotain her anger. She quickly knocked them out, and fumbled with the lock on the gate. She ended up breaking it. "Um, Tenten?" Tenten glared at Lee. "What?!" she hissed. "I was just going to say, don't do anything you'll regret." Tenten frowned. "I already have." She turned from Lee. "Thanks again, Lee." She hugged him and kissed his cheek. "Hurry up. Go. Neji's waiting." Tenten nodded and fled toward the chapel.

* * *

"Stop! Stop the wedding!" Tenten ran up to the alter. Most of the audience gasped. Hiashi stood up. "What the hell is she doing here, Neji!" Neji looked to shocked to respond. "I'm here to get the guy I love. I will not let a prick like you force Neji into marriage with someone like that! Does she even love him genuinely?! Does he even love her?!" Hiashi scoffed. "What love got to do with anything?! It's all about status in this family. If you had been born nobility, you might have had a chance with Neji. Knowing you, you still wouldn't be qualifyed."

" 'Qualifyed'?! I have to be 'qualifyed to marry the man I love?! Were you 'qualifyed' to marry your wife?" Hiashi looked at her distastefully. "Were you?!"

"Don't. Don't ever talk to me about my wife. Our relationship was simply to create new heirs. Nothing more." Tenten felt her heart break. "Neji isn't your son, though. He should be able to make his own decisions." Hiashi let out a snort. "Fine. Neji, would you have this no last name bearing, discrace to the family, weakling tramp?" Tenten mumbled something under her breath. "I have a name."

"Oh? Then what is it?" He asked arrogantly. "Shinao. My name in Tenten Shinao." Hisashi's eyes widened. "As in the blade carrying Shinao family. I thought they died off about twenty years ago."

"Fifteen years ago to be exact. When I was four my mother Tyame died. She was one of the last known Shinao women. When my grandma dies, we will officially have died off. I, Tenten Shinao, am from a small clan, but a popular clan all the same. Didn't the Shinao family help the Hyuga family win a huge battle decades ago? And didn't your great, great, great grandpa say he'd give our family anything we wanted?"

Hiashi looked at the elders hopefully. They shook thier heads. Hiashi looked at her painfully. "They say that we do owe you whatever you wish." Tenten smiled. "I want this wedding to be called off, and I want Neji to decide who he wants to marry. Is that too much to ask, my Lord?" He shook his head.

"This isn't fair!" Kienko yelled. "I'm Neji-kun's bride! You aren't worthy of him, you little whore!" Tenten walked up to the alter and kissed Neji. "Stop it!" Neji took her into his arms and deepened the kiss. "I said stop!" His hands tangled throughout her wet hair. "Stop!" Tenten nipped at his neck. "STOP!" They pulled away from each other. "Sorry. Lady Kienko. I don't like to share. Mabey in another life he'll be with you but as of right now he's mine." Neji laughed as Kienko stormed out. "I think, we should get out of here. To a more private place."

"I have no objections."

"Good."

"I love you, Neji Hyuga."

"I love you, Tenten Shinao."

"Forever?"

"Forever."

* * *

**_Holy Crap I'm just buzzing through stuff today. Well this is done sadly. I think I will cry. Oh how was the slight lemon. It was my first so I was a little nervous. (Like in real lifeLOL) Pleez review and I luv all of the fans._**


End file.
